


Coming Out Alive

by annalisedream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalisedream/pseuds/annalisedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal, Eva, and Astrid was selected to become candidates and work in the City, a harmonious society where everyone has their own choice to make. For them, it was starting over in their lives, building a new future for themselves. Ever since Francis Bonnefoy became a wanted fugitive, they began to uncover the secrets of the Governor and the Red Fever that killed innocent lives, began to questions their faith and trust to others. It was a test for them, to see if they can endure the upcoming warfare between the rebellion and deadly fever, they must choose and failure isn't an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A little quick guide for the human names to avoid confusion (just in case)

Alistair Kirkland - Scotland

Magdalene or Malane "Mal" Rask - Isle of Man (slight variation: Malene)

Dylan Kirkland - Wales

Janet Doyle - Ireland

Aaron Kirkland - Northern Ireland

Astrid Thorborg aka. Jere - Jersey

Gérald Thorborg - Guernsey

Anika Tobias - Normandy

* * *

 

_Prologue ~ Ghost of Memories_

A soft beep signaled the end of his blood test.

Rolling down his sleeve, Francis Bonnefoy peered over, glancing at his portscreen, as he slowly pulled out the syringe from his skin. Wincing slightly, he took a deep breath, scrolling down the results. He stopped at the end of the report, the summary.

_Negative._

Francis supposed to be relieved for the results be clear and safe from the virus. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the armchair. Letting out a soft yawn, he recounted the days since he last took the antibiotics and the virus into his bloodstream. 79 days.

The virus was just a laboratory experiment created by Mathias, to test his newly created antibiotics, a biological breakthrough. In order to run these tests it would have required a few participants. Of course he had to be picked. So far, the antibiotics is working.

Francis copied the results from the portscreen and transferred its data to Mathias, after he tapped 'Sent', he got up from the armchair, dragging his feet into the kitchen. He picked up the kettle and fill it with tap water, before he went to the glass top stove, placing the metallic colored kettle on the stove. Francis dialed the burner knob to high, then leaned against the counter, and waited. His eyes wandered to his arm, without thinking, he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a small red bruise on his skin. Francis assumed that it was just a minor bruising from the daily blood tests. A month ago, Mathias had send out a notice from his portscreen, saying that the participants should increase their blood tests amount, from two weeks to daily.

He quickly glanced at the stove, after hearing the kettle whistled shrilly, he lifted it away from the stove, setting it down on the small rubber mat. Deciding to let it cool off, Francis went back to the living room, collected the syringe and the blood test kit away to its proper place-in his medical bag.

Scratching his head gingerly, he closed up the bag, placing it right next to the bookshelf. No mood of moving it further to a safe place, he found himself slumping on the armchair, a bit lightheaded from the slight blood loss. A cold chill jolted through his veins. Have he taken more than it's needed? Francis frantically thought, propping himself up on the seat. He glanced down at his arm again, taking a good look at the red bruise. He lightly pressed his hand on the skin where the bruise is located, it felt warm under his skin.  _Very warm._

His worriedness soon evaporated when there's a knock on the door, then a buzz.

Francis looked up at the door, pondering whether or not if he should open it. A knock came again, this time a rhythmic pounding. He let out a small groan, realizing who it was. He slid the lock from the door and swung it partially open.

"Should I be surprised you look depressed to see me?"

Francis forced a small smile. "The same old Scot," He said, as he opened the door wide, he raised a brow, gesturing him to come inside.

Alistair chuckled mildly, taking the invitation, entering Francis' house. "Just came back from the City," He began without a preamble.

Francis gently closed the door, locking it. He turned around, leaning against the door. He watched Alistair took off his dusty brown long coat and folded it over his arms. He gave a slight nod for him to continue. His mind slightly wandered off about what Alistair had said. The City is a much bigger establishment, contains several hundreds people and also where most of the virus experiment takes place. From where he lived, was a smaller rural area which is a couple miles away from the City. Alistair and his family had also reside here, in the same town that Francis lived in.

"I heard they're making another antidote for a virus," Alistair went on, pausing to wait for Francis to react.

"I suppose Mathias need me as a lab rat again," Francis said with a hint of despair. "You could tell him that there isn't a need for a second trial. Most of my results are clear."

Alistair shook his head no. "Actually it's the fourth trial," He corrected. "There are some difficulties for the virus. Not sure what kind of difficulties..."

Francis unhitched himself from the door, standing up straight.

"Difficulties?"

"Yes, that." Alistair replied.

Francis began to paced slowly around the room, taking a deep breath. Alistair followed his eyes at him, shifting his feet.

"Well, you're not the only one who's participating the trials," Alistair muttered under his breath, as Francis turned around. Francis blinked his eyes, trying to comprehend.

"You're saying, that you're part of this, now?" Francis asked in a slow manner, glancing at the maroon haired man. Alistair grimaced faintly, transferring his coat tot he other arm.

"Aye, along with three others." Alistair responded, meekly. "Mal, Arthur, and Basch."

Francis froze, hearing the names. Especially Arthur's.

"Are they notified at all? I mean, Arthur, have you told him?" He asked Alistair, his voice was hoarse. "I remember Lukas and Mathias reported to me, asking me to join their experiment. I'm not sure if they had told Toris and Eduard, since they also participate during the first trial."

Francis regarded Alistair's expression, a concern washed over the refined features of his face. His dark emerald eyes glinted with fear. Francis noticed that most of Alistair's usual quirky attitude had faded, replacing with brotherly concern. Francis knew that Alistair haven't told Arthur about the experiment.

"You should tell him, it's much easier that way." Francis told Alistair, showing a faint smile. Alistair glowered at him, narrowing his eyes.

"It's easier? If it is, then we won't be spending our time, stabbing ourselves with a needle and taking these fun blood samples. Yes, everyday." Alistair sneered, chuckling, huddling his arms closer to his chest. "Well, it could be easier to tell Arthur that: 'Hey, guess what? Good news, you are going to hurt yourself with these very medical like needle filled with, God know what, virus, and just send your blood to Mathias and he'll send you a antibiotics to help you get better."

Francis bit his lips, flinching slightly from Alistair's sudden attack. "I didn't mean that, it just-"

Alistair cocked his head to the side. "It just what?" Is there a reason why they want to test us like lab rats?" He went on with a bitter tone. "Do  _ **you**_  like being tested? Is that why you-"

Francis glanced up at him, shaking his head. "Just listen to me," He said, softly. "I know you want to protect Arthur, so I want to help. Just let him take the antibiotics and not the virus. Hopefully this will make him immune." He explained.

Alistair frowned slightly, his breathing slowed into a normal pace. "They won't hand out antibiotics to Arthur when they collected his blood sample."

Francis gave a weak smile.

"I can give out mines."

Alistair took a step back. "You can't possibly draw your blood. They will know."

"My blood is already thinned from all those blood tests, they won't even noticed. Besides, I'm thinking giving my blood to Arthur, the other two participants," He said, quickly. "And you, as well. Will four samples be enough?"

Alistair drew a thin line on his lips. "You're doing this for us?"

Francis sighed. "I'm not that kind of person who wants blood to be drawn. In fact, I'm not a a big fan when it comes to blood. I faint and fall." He mumbled, disliking the last part. "God, I'm doing this because I want to protect you, just as you protect Arthur. Just as you protect Dylan, Aaron, and Janet. I wish I could be the same, protecting my loved ones, but I don't have the power. I don't." When Alistair didn't say anything, Francis went on. "I'm afraid if I hide under the shadows for too long, I won't able to be at your side when you needed me the most. I don't want to hide anymore. It's my fault that we parted ways. I'm doing this for you, Alistair Kirkland. I want to be at your side again."

He stopped his words, gazing at him. He watched Alistair closed his eyes, breathing out a single word.

_Merci._

* * *

Malene Rask kicked her black glossy shoes to the ground, hopping onto the red velvet chair. Grinning from ear to ear, she giggled jovially as she pressed her back onto the chair.

"Come one, sit upright Mal." A dark blonde man came over, nearly tripping over her shoes which lay silently on the ground. She jolted upright, tilting her head up high to show her eagerness towards her relative. As he came over to her, she reached out her chubby small hands to grasp a lock of his hair around her fingers.

"Soft," She said admirably as she felt the texture of her relative's hair. The man sighed as he went to fix her teal white dress.

Mal smiled widely as she peered over his shoulders, faintly glancing at the background. She noticed a brunette hair man, standing in front of the mirror, wearing-wait, trying to tie his black bow tie. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her relative's shoulders, watching as the man with the brunette shaded hair struggled with his tie, a young woman no older than the man went besides him to quickly fixed his tie while muttering a few words in a strange but familiar language. She chuckled softly as the bow tie man complained about it's too tight. She wondered if that's her family, arguing and loving each other. Will stand together no matter to cost.

A soft tap on her shoulder broke her reverie as she glances up, groggily. Her relative ruffled her hair, a family affection. "Dreaming about the presents aren't you?" He asked with a light and playful tone. Mal nodded hard enough that her hairpin fell out of place, leaving her dark raven hair a mess. But that doesn't bother her.

"Will Astrid and Gérald come over? For Christmas?" Mal asked, looking at her relative with widen eyes. She already made a wish that her family would be together for one night.

Her relative blinked slowly, pondering on that thought. He slowly turned his head around to glanced back at the commotion. She caught him, shaking his head at the scene, before he turned around to face her.

"Yes, they will come. Arthur will bring them over soon." He answered her.

"Dylan! Come over here and help my idiotic brother!" A burst of rage rang in the air, making her cringed at the sound. She whimpered softly as Dylan turned and leave but stopped in his tracks.

"Just a minute, Janet!"

"Hey, about you go outside and play for a little while? There's still time." Dylan whispered to her, as he kneel down to her eye level. "It would be our little secret." He winked at her, drawing his index finger to his lips. Mal nodded sternly at her relative and copy his motion, pulling her finger close to her mouth. Out of nowhere, she went in and hugged Dylan tightly, a warm embrace. It will be their secret. She thought to herself, thoughtfully, as she pulled away from the embrace. She pivoted her foot, running out of the house. She could hear Dylan shouting at her, something about being safe. But she shrugged that away. She had everything she loves and trusts, why would she need to be safe?

Mal found herself at peace, taking in the breathtaking scenery from her place. She could see the lake near the mountains and where the river starts and disappears over the two valleys where the sun sets. She sat on the lush grass, her elbows propping against the earth, as she silently watched the setting sun. The skies darkened with vivid violet, greenish-blue scattered across the horizon like paint splashing across the canvas.

"Mal?" A eager voice called her name, as she turned to the direction of the voice. A young girl appeared from the tall grass, a face of relief filled the girl's eyes as she walked over to Mal.

She sat up straight, moving a spot over so that the girl could sit next to her. She smiled at her back but it soon faded when she took a closer look at the girl. Her face was troubled, her eyes was straining to push back her tears.

"Anika, what's wrong?" Mal said to her gently, as the girl sat close to her, drawing her knees near to her body. Anika shook her head, drying her tears with her blouse sleeves. She was wearing her normal outfit, she recalled, a simple dark navy blouse dress with a bracelet of the Fleur-de-lis. The girl had her hair french braided that fell across her shoulder.

Anika always been a quiet girl, always fading in the background, not wanting to be seen. Since they were young, they are similar one way or another. Along with Anika's friends, Astrid and Gérald, or the "pirate twins". She remembered that Anika mentioned briefly about her other strange relatives, something about crazy Danes and people with horned helmet. Mal doubt that's even real. But Alistair had told her about them too. So it must be true. She had asked Dylan about the same question but the answer came with a shrug.  **  
**

Anika sighed, pushing away her bangs nervously. "Something bad happen at home. I just got mad at my father and..." She said finally before a long pause fills in the air.

_She ran away from home._

"I-I just don't want to talk about it." She stopped at her words, her body trembling with fear and memory. Mal rested her hand on her shoulder, hoping the small gesture would reassure her. It did work partially. Anika had stopped her tears for a while now. Pressing her dress neatly, she glanced over at Isle.

"Isn't Christmas today?" She asked with a curious tone. "Should you be with your family?"

Mal bit her lips, completely forgotten about the party.

"Yes, but I-" She started, but stopped on her tracks.  **She wanted to join them.**  She thought to herself as she realizes. Anika never experiences a party- a family to laugh and smile with.  **She haven't talk much about her side of family.**  She went on thinking. Isle stood up from the ground, turning to see her friend watching her with her intensive green eyes.

Then a bloodcurdling scream howled across the sky, making them jolted with fear. It was a girl.

Mal's heart plummeted with anxiousness as she looked at Anika, her eyes widening.

A siren followed after slowing rising to its climax, covering the scream. The words from the speaker came on along with the siren. It took her a while to comprehend the message.

_"...please locked the doors, windows, and any possible opening for safety precautions. We're currently working on containing the sector due to the air contamination.."_

"Mal!"

She turned around, unable to speak as she watched Dylan came rushing from the house, grabbing her wrists, gripping it hard. She could see the anger and fierceness in his eyes, almost set to ablaze with fury. It was cold and calculating. It was almost like a stranger to her. Mal whimpered slightly, scared out of her wits, her body began to froze. Warmness began to spread in her hand, removing her stiff posture, as Anika slipped her hand into Mal's.

Mal collected her energy to moved her feet as she dashed towards Dylan, Anika fast behind her tracks. Dylan made a quick motion to guide them to the house.

"Pack your bags," He instructed to Mal, flashing a curious glance at Anika but shook his head as he left them, heading to the driveway.

Mal ushered Anika inside, following her inside, closing the door. Inside, Mal could see Janet muttering under her breath, frantically shoving her clothes and a few sealed bags of food. Mal told Anika to follow, as she went up the stairs, heading to her room. Opening the closet, Mal brought out her navy blue backpack as Anika helped sorted Mal's clothes to bring. They worked in silence, picking proper attires, water bottles from the mini-fridge, and some running shoes.

Mal looked up at her with a slight frown. "Aren't you going to pack your stuffs?" She asked, as Anika shook her head.

"I'll change when we get to the City," She replied in a low voice, then turned around closing the closet. "Is that all you need?"

Mal sighed heavily, giving a quick nod as she swing the backpack as it sits comfortably on her shoulders. The City. Mal suddenly felt nervous. She heard small conversation between Dylan and Janet, barely a month ago, about possibly moving to the City if anything went wrong. It later grew into a conflict when Alistair strongly refused...

A shout came from outside, jolting back to reality. Mal herded to the door, as Anika lead the way down the stairs. The house was empty which seem strange to Mal. For her it was always her home. She took a last glance at the room, before heading outside to the driveway. She saw Dylan's truck already parked outside, with its engine on, waiting. Mal gripped tightly on her shoulder straps, casting Anika a worried look, realizing she was still in the front steps of the house.

"Anika..." She began.

Anika pursed her lips, then slowly drew a sad smile. "I'll meet you guys there," She said. "I promised."

Mal said nothing else but managed to exchange farewells as she bounded towards the truck. Pulling the handle of the car, Mal hopped in, settled comfortably on the seat before shut the door with a firm  _thump_.

As Dylan pulled out from the driveway to the dirt road, Mal glanced at the window to her left, witnessing a mass of smoke coming out from the woods. Winter bare trees toppled down. Then another.

Mal wondered about the smoke and their sudden evacuation or the contamination. The City. Which they are now headed, serves all but one purpose.

Whatever it is, there's more coming their way. 

* * *

Hello guys, I have gotten this idea from a friend of mines and some fanfics at here which lead to this inspiration. I have this story for a while and still forming the plot. This is a bit dystopian/apocalyptic genre mixed with suspense and romance. It may have some dark and some unsuitable contents for others but it's not that often.

I originally planned this story as a tragedy/hurt but a look into a few chapters into the story made me realized it's more of a dystopian society with a hint of romance. I haven't decide the multiple pairings in this story, but there will be a definitely ScoFra throughout the story.

I'm not sure how this will go but some reviews, ideas, comments will be very helpful.

So far it may seem the plot is slow and long, but it will get better starting around Chapter Three or Four. And yes, the British Isles and other characters would also appear later in the story, about in chapter two or maybe three.

As the story progress further, there will be multiple point of view of the characters, I think once I type up around chapter five the spotlight would be shifted to others. But they will come back much later.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Hetalia characters are rightful to their owner.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter guys! I'm starting like the progress of the story so far and decided to published the rest of it on here. Please rate, review and comment here, that would be greatly appreciated. Also if you have any questions or ideas, please post that as well. I want to reach out to the readers and wanted to know what you like or dislike.
> 
> That's probably it for the author's note. Enjoy the second chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to their rightful owners.

**The next chapter guys! I'm starting like the progress of the story so far and decided to published the rest of it on here. Please rate, review and comment here, that would be greatly appreciated. Also if you have any questions or ideas, please post that as well. I want to reach out to the readers and wanted to know what you like or dislike.**

**That's probably it for the author's note. Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 

_Ten Years Later..._

A loud roaring engine pounded in her head, furrowing her brows together with mild annoyance. It went on for several hours making her last few hours of sleep completely miserable.

Astrid grumbled angrily as she flung her blanket, landing on the lampshade. She rolled out of her bed, and marched towards her window, drawing it up. The sun blinded her for a moment as her eyes adjust to the light, she managed to spot Mal riding her old Honda motorcycle around the dirt road.  _At least it was stylish enough,_  Astrid thought mildly. Otherwise she might had long discarded that piece of junk and replace it with a new one. She doubt that Mal would agree. Faintly, she could hear the radio on outside the drive, mentioning about the Selection process and how this year's going to be different, according to Dr. Køhler.

Luckily, her phone rang, playing some kind of weird song, until she realizes it was her brother, Gérald. She walked over to her dressing table, picking up her phone to answer it.

"Salut, is someone bothering you?" Astrid sighed, rubbing her temples, falling back to her bed.

Of course there's a problem. A major one." Gérald answered, there's strained in his tone.

Astrid groaned, laying her hand on her forehead. She knew him long enough to understand his behavior. Something's wrong.

"Seriously what's wrong mon frère?"

"I'm worried about the Selection. What if we got lost as we don't get chosen? What if we got lost or maybe even late?"

"Oh please, it's just a couple houses away. We can just walk there. If you want, I can bring you a baby leash so that you can't get lost." Astrid offered, jokingly. She couldn't help but to covered her mouth as she snickered softly.

"Let's just forget that I just heard that, d'accord?" Gérald said right after a brief pause.

Astrid laughed unable to hold back her snickering. The moment she heard herself laugh, she laughed even harder. She could imagine herself, her face flushed red and Guernsey having his phone against his ear, listening to her laughing her head off.

"So yeah, I'm going to hang up now," Gérald said in a quiet voice, barely even a whisper.

"I still love ya, you know that, right?" Astrid wiped her tears away, as her laughter died down slowly.

"Yeah whatever."

A click sounded as it ended their conversation.

Astrid stared at her phone, looking at its blank screen. She may have overreacted during their talk, which she usually does but Gérald's more sensitive when he's nervous or worried about something. She'll think of something to cheer her brother up a bit at the meeting. Glancing back at the window, she watched Mal had finish her morning ride of her motorcycle, pulling it in front of the house, carrying her helmet with such confidence that she felt a twinge of jealously. She had no doubt that Mal would be first pick, a perfect candidate for Dr. Køhler's team.

Pulling out her phone again, she quickly dialed to a friend of hers, hoping he would reply. They haven't really talk much together recently, but if they do, their conversation would be a wildfire. Although they had their differences and some arguments ages ago, a smile widened from her mouth, as she pressed the last digit of the number as the caller ID showed it was Francis.

* * *

"So, do you go to that restaurant often?"

"Non,"

"Oh, okay."

 _This is going so well._ Astrid bit her lips as their silences pressed on to an unbearable level. Well there's some minor difficulties, she thought. Instead their conversation is like wet firewood. Much of it goes in a simple cycle. Do you go there or like that place? Either the answer is no or yes. A few shrugs here and there. Then a polite laugh would kindly follow to ease the conversation. They are having so much fun.

Astrid could tell Francis was a bit nervous, thinking of something to talk about. He did actually attempt at it, but the respond to it was usually a quick nod or two. Then a sniff or a cough from France and she will add a weak chuckle to clash with their symphony.  _  
_

"About the meeting," Francis finally break their silence. "Is this your first time?"

Astrid glanced up at him, tugging her plaid scarf snug and tight around her neck. She shook her head no.

"Non, well in a smaller scale. It's usually with Mal Gérald, and me. Along with other of smaller island in the British Isles. But not in the actual world meeting with all these bigger nations." She replied, simply. Francis nodded with understanding.

"Ah, I see. How's Guernsey? I haven't seen your brother around..." The older nation paused, pondering. "Well it's been forever since the last time I met him," He finished quickly.

"He's a bit nervous about the world meeting. You know how sensitive he is." She replied with a smile, chuckling lightly.

He raised his brows at her.

"Ah bon?" Francis suddenly aware of their conversation. Astrid wanted to slap herself for blurting out. She hated to tell others about her family, especially Guernsey's strengths and weaknesses. It's one of her pet peeves. She remembered Alistair had told her about her natural instinct in protectiveness. But it could be also her weakness, he had said to her. Astrid wondered what's Gérald's actual strengths are. He seem soft and kind to others, maybe that was it. Or is it something else?

Her brief moment of pause cause Francis worried even further.

"Jere, maybe it takes getting used to. Being in the large scale meetings would be an ease if you attend it several times." Francis switched his subject, knowing that Astrid had gone a bit silent. A touchy subject. It might be the trite advice, but he had to be careful with his words when he's around her.

But she simply pressed a plain smile at the older nation.

"I'll remember your advice," The younger nation said with acknowledgment. She blinked at the other nation, waiting for his response, her steady brown eyes look strong and fierce. He glanced back at Astrid, flashing back to his memories. He remember seeing her as a child as well as her brother, visiting her daily and stopped when his land is taken from the brutal force of the Vikings. He was afraid that time, afraid that she would soon forget him. He felt guilty for being afraid, he should have step in, but that would a sacrifice. But yet they had endured and live.

Now, she is standing in front of him, still waiting. He had forgotten how much she's grown. He's proud of her, but doubt came over him. He's still afraid. A coward. Like he always been.

_You're always weak._

He admitted it. He's always weak.

But he responded, as her eyes grew wide with fear. 

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Salut- hello

Mon frère - my brother

Non - no

D'accord - okay

Ah bon - oh really?

Just a minor details and some background for this chapter.

1) Even though Jersey and Guernsey are part of the British Isles or better known as the Channel Islands, they have English and French as their main languages. Jersey's relations with France is strong since many of the trades and politics are shared among these two.

2) The Vikings had took most of the Channel Islands, including Jersey and Guernsey, during the 9th century, which also explains its ending "ey" which translates to island in Old Norse. Later the Channel Islands was taken by King Philip II Augustus of France after beating England to it, in the 1200s. Just around 50 years later, France and England made an agreement known as the Treaty of Paris, which states that France will give up their claim to the Channel Islands and England would withdraw their claim over Normandy. Kinda like a trade, France now has Normandy while England had the Channel Islands. But the Channel Islands didn't really "get along" with England.

3) Jersey's relations with Guernsey is strong as they signed an agreement stating that they would shared their assets and have the same income, along with Isle of Man. The three states or known as the Crown dependencies who shared a mutual agreement with each other and are self-governed countries. Although they are in the British Isles, they aren't a member to Commonwealth and European Union. That's why I wrote about Jersey mention about meeting Isle of Man and Guernsey in a "smaller scale" version rather than the world meeting or "large scale" to France.

That's a little background info, hope this will help you understand better. ^^


	3. Chapter Three

****

They walked in silence again.

Astrid wasn't sure if she whether or not if she could say something to empty the open space between them. All she could do is walked alongside him, trying to match his long stride. In the end, she had to jogged to catch up with the older nation. Astrid huffed with exhaustion, her knees ready to buckle under soreness until Francis stopped his tracks and glanced back at her. Luckily for her quick reflexes, she was able to avoid the collision. She took a moment to familiar herself with her surroundings. Large trees, tall bushes creating a perfect spot to sit down and relax from the beating sun.

A instant pain suddenly dwells deep in her heart as her skin felt cold with sweat. A vague memory sets her to the past, playing games with Malene and Gérald. They were happy and so innocent, the songs that they sing and dance to. It's the bond that they shared and treasured, but somehow it changed. Maybe they can do that again. Someday.

But she can't, they never will. Turning to fifteen would meant becoming an responsible adult. They would look for skills of leadership, smart, and brave candidates for the Selection.

"Are you going in?"

"Oh, sorry," Astrid turned her head around, seeing Francis already stepped inside the building, opening the door for her. Astrid instantly blushed for her little daydream and hurried inside. As she head inside, she make a quick glance at Francis, spotting a distant and cloudy look in his eyes. His expression changes when he turned and smiled at her.

Astrid blinked with confusion but didn't stop and ask, instead she went past him, following the other nations to the meeting room. She lowered her head, looking at her feet as she walked past the other nations, hopeful that she won't be noticed. She was confident that Francis was behind her when she heard her name being called, she turned and faced the source of the voice.

The boy, wearing a plain white shirt with brown khakis, came running towards her. She didn't recognized the boy until he was only a few feet away, his cheesy grin was very familiar to her. Her heart lurched with fear as her brother kept speeding down the hallway.

"S'il tu plaît...non." She groaned, bracing herself for the impact. The bear hug almost knocked her to her knees, she swore she could hear one of her ribs cracked. Breathing hard, she tried to squirm away from her brother's embrace.

Letting out a faint chuckle, she pushed away from him with a tired smile, but soon wavered as her brother glanced around nervously. She slapped herself mentally, forgetting that childishness is forbidden during the conference session. Luckily, there's no one around paying attention to them.

"I guess you found your way-"

Gérald tugged her arm, interrupting her, dragging her further down the hallway and into the meeting room. She was almost as surprised that the other nations idling at the hallway didn't bare to take notice or if they are too busy chattering with their fellow nations. She was even surprised to see the conference room was crowded, and yet more people poured in. The twins had to move out of the way to avoid being trampled. She raised her brow at her brother, a silent glare. Gérald nodded with understanding.

"We'll split up, I guess," Gérald formed out a plan, after his eyes lighted up with and idea.

Before she could protest about the idea being completely a waste of time, he slipped into the crowd, weaving through around the room. With that, she's by herself.

Astrid sighed to herself as she began to search for her relatives. She scanned around the room, hoping to find a glimpse of any maroon colored hair under the wave of blondes and brunettes.  _Alistair might be easy to find,_  She thought.  _Who else's hair is also red?_

She pushed her way in further into the room, glancing at couple of nations she recognized. Antonio, as usual, cheery and loud as usual, who's sitting next to a quite fellow with a darker shade of hair than the Spaniard's. She saw it interesting as the man wore his hair into a plain ponytail. He's like Antonio, she observed, he has the same eyes, green but a little darker and more bolder, he has a smaller frame and thin brows and his eyes furrowed with concentration as he scribbled something furiously on a piece of paper, nodding here and there. It took her a moment to noticed that the man was noting the Antonio's words.

Then there's Ivan and his fellow compadres, sitting in the far side of the room, near the corner. It's weird that there's a few empty seats around Ivan, as she went on observing. Next to him was Raivis, she recalled as she recognized his shy look and messy blonde hair, constantly darting his blue eyes around as if he's waiting for someone. The other two, she had forgotten their names. She felt a pang of guilt for them and decided to sit with them, hoping to spark a conversation. They seem nice enough. Ivan seem to noticed her presence and smiled at her, grinning jovially. She politely returned favor and walked towards the group.

"Hey, Jere. Over here," A crisp tenor voice called to her as Astrid whipped her head up, stopping in mid-tracks. Alistair Kirkland was waving her over, the only one standing, scouting for his family, while the rest of the Kirkland's are already sitting on the chair. Finally someone she know of. With a quick glance behind her, she spotted Ivan's smile soon fade, sadness filled his soft violet eyes. She twisted her sleeves, nervously, but she turned around to joined in with Alistair.

"Désolé," Jersey muttered to the Scot, in a hush voice after she found a chair at the corner and brought it over near her relatives, exchanging quiet hellos to Dylan and Arthur, which she sat behind them since there's not enough room. Astrid could hear a snicker behind her back, it was Malene's. Alistair drew a kind smile at her.  _  
_

"It's all right, you're not the only one who's late." He replied lightheartedly at her before taking his seat. Taking his word seriously instead, Astrid checked the room again, most of the seats are filled except for one. She squinted her eyes at the strange group. There's a boy with a slender built body wearing a double hairpin on the side of his hair. He seem rather focused on doing some paperwork, Astrid assumed it was, while the other two man talking excitedly, something about the Selection. The serious one seem to talk in a monotone, which she finds it quite amusing.

"That's the Nordics," She heard Malene whispered into her ears. Astrid nodded with acknowledgment, glancing back at Mal. "Sitting in the middle, that's Governor Lukas. The other two is General Oxenstierna and Director Väinämöinen. Oh, and I'm guessing Dr. Køhler isn't here yet, that's explains the empty seat."

"I hope I get chosen to be on their team." She whispered back, as hope swells inside. Almost everyone wants to take part of their team. Currently they are on the verge of a breakthrough, a cure for the disease, arcauterosis or better known as burning fever.  **  
**

Mal nodded, leaning forward, a knowing smile filled her entire face.

"Hej!" A wild blond hair man stride into the room, in such dramatic manner. "Sorry, I'm late. I'm sure I won't waste anyone's time for my delay." He stopped where Governor Lukas who apparently annoyed by the Dane's appearances and began to drank her coffee, which he tightened his jaws, briefly dipping his head, an apology.

"Dr. Køhler, please sit down." Governor Lukas frowned, not casting a single glance at him. Dr. Køhler nodded swiftly, placing himself on the empty seat, clearing his throat as he gazed around the conference room, sternly.

"Shall we begin?" Governor Lukas clasped his hand together, a twitch of his lips reveal a different meaning. Astrid just hope she wouldn't dread this conference.

* * *

**Translations:**

_French_

S'il tu plaît - please

Désolé - sorry

_Danish_

Hej - hey or hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I have gotten this idea from a friend of mines and some fanfics at here which lead to this inspiration. I have this story for a while and still forming the plot. This is a bit dystopian/apocalyptic genre mixed with suspense and romance. It may have some dark and some unsuitable contents for others but it's not that often.
> 
> I originally planned this story as a tragedy/hurt but a look into a few chapters into the story made me realized it's more of a dystopian society with a hint of romance. I haven't decide the multiple pairings in this story, but there will be a definitely ScoFra throughout the story.
> 
> I'm not sure how this will go but some reviews, ideas, comments will be very helpful.
> 
> So far it may seem the plot is slow and long, but it will get better starting around Chapter Three or Four. And yes, the British Isles and other characters would also appear later in the story, about in chapter two or maybe three.
> 
> As the story progress further, there will be multiple point of view of the characters, I think once I type up around chapter five the spotlight would be shifted to others. But they will come back much later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia characters are rightful to their owner.


End file.
